Two pieces that fit
by KaydeeRawr
Summary: Hibari loved Dino but Dino broke him. He then stumbles on what seemed to look like a dead body in Namimori's alleyway but it was actually a robot programmed with artificial intelligence to comfort people. "Hello my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi may I offer you my services?" D18 and Eventual 2718 OOC warning lemon


Hibari was walking outside, he glance at his phone and it flash with a message from Dino. He wanted to crush his phone and everything that reminded him of Dino. He was the reason he was acting so pathetically. Hibari decided the next time he sees the bucking horse he'll bite him to death.

 _"Kyouya I'm sorry, please forgive me I still love you"_ the messaged said.

Hibari sighed and continued to walk, suddenly having the urge to bite some law breaker herbivores to death. It was raining; the skies were clouded and grey just what reflected in Hibari's heart. It was all Dino's fault and if that man didn't run away then this wouldn't have happened.

He looked around seeing no herbivores around made him even madder. But what caught his eye was a figure on the ground laid sprawled out. Hibari thought it's time to do some clean up; bums or dead bodies they need to be disposed of. Covering the body has a pale brown hooded cape that hid the face and the body. In curiosity he lifted the cape to reveal a dead man with spikey brown hair, he was taller than Hibari but he did not look remotely like a bum he had the most handsomest features he ever seen as if his not real.

 _'Some one must've killed him'_ Hibari thought. He removed the cape from the body completely and saw that the man was wearing a black suit but what caught his attention was a strange ring on his index finger. He touched it and felt it press down.

What the... rings are not supposed to press down like a button…?

Suddenly the brunet's eyes open all of a sudden, which made Hibari flinch in surprise a little. The fact that brunette wasn't dead was shocking to the skylark. The man slowly stood up and stared at Hibari before blinking several times.

 _"Herbivore you…."_

The brunet smiled brightly _"Hi my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi may I offer you my services?"_ Hibari was confused at what the man said and how he speaks with one tone.

 _"Herbivore why are you sleeping in the alleyway?"_ Hibari's eyes narrowed.

 _"I was not sleeping I was merely left here by my owner"_ the man said still smiling. The herbivore was left here… and he had an owner?

 _"You talking as if you're some kind of pet"_ Hibari smirked.

 _"Well I'm a robot after all, programmed to comfort those who are sad"_ he said matter-of-fact way.

Is this herbivore messing with me, I having seen him before but saying that he is a robot is ridiculous. And who would make a robot for that kind of purpose what a waste of time. Hibari brought out his tonfas the brunet remained indifferent and still had a gentle smile on his face. This made Hibari hesitant but he wasn't going to stand here and get ridiculed.

Hibari charged at the self-proclaimed robot and hit him in the stomach the man's face didn't show any pain, it took a step back and frowned. Hibari smirked knowing that robots can't frown they shouldn't have any emotions he was messing with him.

 _"I am robot with emotions, if I don't then how am I supposed to comfort anyone?"_ the brunet boy said as if he read Hibari's mind.

 _"Enough of your lying herbivore"_

Suddenly the herbivores eyes turned orange and flashed observing the black-haired boy in front of him.

 _"Analysing commence"_ he suddenly said. Hibari was confused but he waited for the man to finish since he was a bit curious, he'd never met someone like this. After a while the eyes turned back to the caramel brown eyes he previously had.

 _"Hibari Kyoya, aged 16, good at fighting and has a great attachment to Namichuu"_ He said in a monotone voice and continued

 _"Status: broken"_ Hibari's eyes widen at this man's statement what did he mean that he was broken?

And the fact he knew his name and age just by looking at him made no sense. _"Herbivore what do you mean I'm not broken"_ Hibari said in a firm tone.

The man took a step forward and tilted his head _"I analysed you and you are broken by a man named Dino Chiavarone. I know this because I am a robot who can analysing anything to do with identification and emotions… unfortunately I can't read the minds of people"_

The name of the man I hated most made me flinched, the only people who know of my relation with that man is him himself and me yet this herbivore…

 _"Hn. So you are a robot"_

The brunet smiled and repeated the same phrase _"Hi my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi may I offer you my services?"_ Hibari glared at the robot in front of him, the thing wanted to comfort him what a joke.

 _"No."_ he replied bluntly before turning his back on the brunet.

 _"I have nowhere to go I can offer you my services for free and become your house keeper"_

Hibari turned around _"I have no need for you and I don't make a mess so no"_ The robot still smiled and nodded. He sat on the floor and looked blankly at the wall in front of him as to look as if he'd been switched off.

 _"You are disrupting the peace of Namimori you can't stay here"_ The robot looked up and smiled once more.

 _"Then can I go with you?"_ Hibari rolled his eyes, this thing has no idea but that's to be expected it is not human.

 _"No."_ Hibari said stoically and turned to leave but suddenly something fell on top of him covering his face and body, it was the brown hooded cape the herbivore was wearing. He was about to scowl and bite the thing to death but he felt arms wrapped around him. It was surprisingly warm, but he couldn't see anything due to the cape and it was still raining.

 _"You… what do you think you're doing!?"_ he growled.

 _"It's okay to cry you know"_ Said the thing that kept hugging him. Hibari froze _'what is with this robot…'_

 _"You have a lot of pride but you're broken; you keep it all to yourself that is why I covered you with that so no one can see your face."_ Hibari's eyes widen in realisation and the robot continued with a soft and gentle tone.

 _"I am but a robot not a human, therefore you can let it all out"_ Hibari felt the brunettes pat his back softly. Hibari started to think about Dino of his betrayal, the fights and the moment he ran away from the skylark which broke him. The tears didn't pour down his face but a single tear slowly trailed down his face. He let himself be comforted by the brunet. He felt comfortable in his arms no one could see him and that was fine. After a while the herbivore let go and Hibari took the hooded cape off his eyes were faintly red.

 _"So can I stay with you?"_ He grinned. Hibari's eyes widen _'did the thing just comforted me to find a place to stay?!'_

Hibari glared at the brunet he just smiled back innocently. He sighed and fixed his tie before closing eyes, _"follow me"_

Hibari didn't know what to make of the robot the fact he can't call him an herbivore pisses him off so he'll call the robot an herbivore anyway. The herbivore happily obliged and walked a slight distance from the skylark.

They arrived at a small apartment, Hibari used open the keys to open the door and went inside without taking a glance at the herbivore. The robot named Tsuna looked around the room it was clean but felt too stuffy and depressing. He decided he wanted Hibari to have an environment that will brighten up his mood; he always did that, making his owners comfortable and whenever they were sad he'll analyse what's the best way to comfort them and do just that.

He was the only successful robot made by his creator Giannini. Though people had found out about his other inventions and assassinated him. Leaving him to be the only robot he'd made, in his honor Tsuna went around to people who were depressed, people who were crying and those who are sad fulfilling his duty. Why did his previous owner left him you may ask, the girl accidentally shut him off and didn't know how to turn him back on, she tried to press his nose, eyes and even his dick or balls it didn't work.

Tsuna started rearranging the room without Hibari's permission but didn't receive any complaints from the raven haired boy. Hibari took off his black school top worn on his shoulders and left it on the couch; he took a glance at Tsuna who was busying making the room less stuffy.

 _"Herbivore what you going to do"_ Hibari suddenly asked.

Tsuna stops what his doing and turns his attention to Hibari _"What do you mean Hibari Kyouya?"_

 _"Hmph are you going to stay in this apartment for the rest of your life?"_ He smirked.

 _"Nope, I'll be going out from time to time to offer my services"_

 _"So I'm not you're new owner?"_ Hibari asked indifferently.

 _"Well do you want to own me?"_ Tsuna tilted his head at Hibari. Since Tsuna was like an object to the skylark, he already became quite possessive of his things.

 _"You are mine herbivore"_

 _"Alright I'll take note to come back"_ Tsuna said, he didn't mind being owned by Hibari since he can tolerate pretty much anyone. He feels no pain, hunger or thirst despite being able to make his own decisions.

Tsuna finished rearranging the room and was satisfied with his work. He then went into the kitchen and looked in the fridge…. Absolutely nothing!

He looked over his shoulder at Hibari who was now interested at observing him _"You don't have anything to eat?"_ Tsuna asked.

 _"Do you eat food herbivore?"_ Hibari raised his eye brow at Tsuna. In turn Tsuna shaked his head to say no.

 _"Are you hungry I'll go to the shopping mall to cook something for you" T_ suna offered.

 _"Hn"_ Is all he said and Tsuna was able to understand since he analysed Hibari Kyouya earlier so he knew his emotions and how he communicates.

 _"Okay I'll be going now"_ Tsuna smiled brightly and waved before walking out the door. Hibari sat on the couch and thought about the herbivore. Does he even have money?

He didn't like it when someone can read him like a book but he wasn't someone but a robot. The fact that he looks like a human being and smiles all the time makes him forget that the herbivore is a robot. Hibari was curious about the robot and had the urge to know more… plus it was useful to say the least he already forgotten about Dino.

Tsuna on the other hand was walking around still in his brown hooded cape and black suit. People walking by would turn their heads at the robot the girls would take a glimpse of his face and blush. Giannini did a good job on making him look handsome and hot not that Tsuna cared how he looked but unfortunately people want to be comforted by a good looking person not someone who looks busted. He made it to the shopping mall and scanned the whole building, immediately he was able to find what he was looking for.

Suddenly he saw a little girl crying, she seemed lost so Tsuna decided to cheer her up. _"Hi my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi do you need my help?"_ he dumbed his introduction down since he analysed the little girl.

She sniffled _"I… I can't find mommy…"_ she cried. He gave her a gentle smile and ruffled her hair; she rubbed her eyes and wiped her tears. Tsuna then held her hand and she happily consented.

 _"I'll help you find your mommy okay?"_ she nodded eagerly, already comfortable with Tsuna. They walked around the shopping mall until he saw a woman looking everywhere anxiously. It was the mother he was looking for, the girl called out to her mother and the mother face changed to relief.

 _"Thank you so much!"_ She held her daughters hand and smiled at Tsuna gratefully.

 _"Happy to be of service"_ Tsuna bowed and with his groceries he waved which earned an energetic wave from the little girl. He smiled at them before heading back 'home'

 _"The herbivore is late"_ Hibari mumbled, as he looked at the clock on the wall. He wasted his time on doing paperwork for the disciplinary committee. He looked up when he heard the door click and brown unruly hair poked out.

 _"You're late"_ Hibari reprimanded. Tsuna apologized and went into the kitchen. After a few minutes he finished cooking and brought out the dish to Hibari who was now sitting back on the couch. He looked at the dish and immediately shot a look at Tsuna.

 _"Herbivore I don't appreciate you knowing everything about me"_

 _"But hamburger steak is your favorite so you are appreciative"_ Tsuna grinned back.

Hibari scoffed, in all honesty he did crave for it. He took a bite and Tsuna watched his expression

 _"It's satisfactory"_ Hibari admitted bluntly.

 _"No you love it"_ Tsuna smile became wider, Hibari glared at the robot. He felt his privacy was being violated, but felt his cheeks getting warmer. It's annoying to have someone who can read your emotions like that, Hibari was notorious for being unable to read and mysterious but now this herbivore knew everything.

 _"You stop reading my emotions"_ He growled at Tsuna.

 _"Sorry but reading your emotions is what I need to do to make you happy"_

 _"Why are trying to make me happy?"_ Hibari asked quite taken aback as to why the herbivore would want to achieve that.

 _"It's because you're my owner"_ he answered in a matter-fact-way.

 _"Those who are sad and need comforting are my owners so I'm doing my duty"_ Tsuna continued but he saw Hibari's eyes narrow dangerously so he analysed Hibari again and rephrased his words.

 _"It's because I care about you Hibari san"_ The brunet smiled. Hibari eyes widen _'did the herbivore just analysed me and think I'd be happier to hear that!?'_

 _"Don't do that again or I'll bite you to death"_ He growled. Tsuna frowned, it was probably too late to rephrase his words he should've analysed Hibari first now Hibari is super pissed off. Tsuna stared at Hibari and thought it was best to leave so the boy did.

It was a good decision


End file.
